mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabal/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Once a member of the Black Dragon clan, Kabal gave up his life of crime and put his fighting skills to more positive uses. He joined the New York City police force to kombat the underworld element he once served. This transition helped ease the pain of dark memories. But when New York was invaded he underwent another transformation--one that would afflict him physically. Severely injured in battle, he is doomed to wear a life support system forever." Storyline Mortal Kombat Kabal is a reformed criminal turned police officer and is Kurtis Stryker's partner. Kabal is burned alive by Kintaro during the Earthrealm invasion. Whilst Stryker had been thrown into the subway by Ermac after dealing with Kintaro, Kabal had been carried away by Outworld forces, leaving behind only a scorched imprint of himself on the pavement. Kabal had been dragged into Outworld, where he was healed and given his respirator by Shang Tsung's magic and Kano´s technology. Kabal defeats Kano in a fight after the latter openly admits that he is the one responsible for Outworld´s firepower. He plans on visiting Shao Kahn, but realizes he can't get near Kahn, as he is the Emperor. So Kabal forces Kano to come with him, as Kano is an ally of Shao Kahn. Kano leads him to Shao Kahn's throne room, where he witnesses him murdering Shang Tsung to empower the corrupted and resurrected Sindel. Kano mocks Kabal about Shao Kahn being too powerful, but before finishing the sentence gets knocked unconscious by Kabal, stating that he is able to take down the Emperor. While making his way towards Shao Kahn, Mileena and Noob Saibot catch sight of him and challenge him, but are both defeated. Shao Kahn quickly demands Quan Chi to close a nearby portal which leads to Earthrealm, but Kabal inadvertently uses his superhuman speed to jump into the portal in time. In Earthrealm again, Kabal reaches the conclusion his super speed is a residual effect of Outworld´s magic. He is then attacked by Cyber Sub-Zero for not being authorized for portal use, but defeats him. Sheeva then starts a conflict with Kabal after witnessing him defeat the cyborg. Because he isn't recognizable with the mask and his half melted skin, Sheeva mistook him for a Lin Kuei cyborg. Kabal tells her that he is human and to "not let the mask fool you". He defeats Sheeva, and Raiden, alongside Smoke, appear and welcome Kabal to join the Earthrealm warriors, while they take Cyber Sub-Zero in an effort to save him. He is later killed by Sindel when she stomps on him, but is resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. On Quan Chi's orders, the undead Kabal attacks Raiden, but is defeated. Mortal Kombat X The undead Kabal once again battled Raiden during Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm, participating in the assault on Raiden's Sky Temple. Just outside the Jinsei Chamber, Kabal managed to injure Raiden with his hookswords, but was defeated when Raiden channeled lighting back through them. 25 years later, Kabal's second and last appearance was with his master Quan Chi, and the rest of his Revenants as they rode off to Quan Chi's Fortress to retrieve Shinnok's Amulet from D'Vorah. However the group was ambushed by Earthrealm forces led by Kenshi and Jax after they were informed of Quan Chi's movement from Sareena. The forces manage to cripple their means of transportation and Kabal swordfights with Kenshi. The outcome of the fight is never seen, but it is assumed that Kabal retreated with the rest of his allies after Jax beat Kung Lao, Kitana and Sindel. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "Victory over Shao Kahn came with a heavy price. Kabal's respirator was badly damaged and if it was not repaired soon, he would surely die. Desperate, he tracked down Kano and forced from him the identity of the cyberneticist who developed Kano's eye laser. The good doctor was not easy to find, but he was more than eager to help - for a price. Now Kabal is rebuilt. He is better than he was before. Stronger. Faster. He will need to be in order to repay his debt." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline